EL Tigre Randomness
by Storyteller54
Summary: Yeah this is something that I whipped up while I was at school. so enjoy.


**A/N Hello EL Tigre fans. This is StoryTeller54 here. Episode 4 is almost done. But right now. I want to do something random! SO READ THIS! **

**Random 1 – the Arthur and his characters. **

Storyteller sat at his desk tapping his pencil on his chin and rocking back at in his chair.

"Hmm…I wonder what the next episode should be?" he said thinking.

"How about a MarcusxFrida episode," Marcus said eating an apple.

"Oh Hell no! Don't do that!" Frida said glaring at Marcus.

"Why not, it's obvious that we were made for each other,"

"Bull crap! I wouldn't go out with a dead beat like you!" Frida said crossing her arms.

"ahaha! You tell him frida!" Manny said laughing.

"At least I have the never to tell a girl I have feel, have you ever even had a Girlfriend?" Marcus said rising an eyebrow at Manny.

"uhhh…uhhh well…"

"That's what I thought…"

"Dang…owned…" Frida said rubbing the back of her head.

"OH FORGET YOU GUYS!" Manny shouted.

"I got it…" Storyteller said smiling.

The three of them turned to storyteller.

"MANNYxMARCUS!" he said pointing his pencil at Manny, Marcus and Frida,"

Manny and Marcus looked at him completely shocked. Frida laughed and giggled holding her stomach.

"Think about it! The fan girls will love it! And even guys to be honest,"

"Art of fire!" Marcus screamed in rage.

"RIVERA TIGER!" Manny yelled holding back his arm.

"WAIT GUYS HOLD ON! IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" Storyteller said backing up against the wall.

The whole room exploded. Paper and books flew all over the room an almighty stuff and yeah…

**Ok ok…yeah I don't have a good ending for that with the words. What? You don't like! Ok try this! **

**Random 2 – Marcus goes to school **

"Oh no…" Marcus said with fear in his voice. He looked at a building never though he would see again. And that was a school building. Marcus hasn't been to school at all for the past 15 years. Or since he was 6 or 7

"Now Marcus, it's good for a boy your age to attend school. So that's why I took to liberty and sign you up," Rodolfo said smiling

"Rodolfo…you traitor…I trusted you…" Marcus said in sorrow.

"Oh stop Marcus it's not so bad," Manny said patting Marcus back.

"Yeah, I mean with you around it'll be even more fun!" Frida said smiling.

"FRIDA YOU"RE KIDNESS GIVES ME BACK MY HAPPYNESS!" Marcus shouted hugging her.

"AYEEE! GET OFF!" Frida said struggling to push him off. Then Frida whacks Marcus on the head. For some reason the bump on Marcus head turned into a heart shape.

**In school **

The three of them entered the school. Kids were all over the place. At their lockers, talking to friends, or just doing stupid stuff. **(Yeah there won't be much detail ok? Bear with me) **

"Ugh…people," Marcus said in a depressed tone.

"Jeez dude I never knew you were so anti-social," Frida said looking at Marcus.

"Yeah, you always acted so confident and friendly around other people," Said Manny.

"Manny, Frida…this is school…one of the most depressing things in the whole world…not to mention in this day in age it's even more of a headache,"

"Well what do we have here?" Vice Principal Chakal said looking down at Marcus.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Marcus said looking chakal.

"DUDE! That's vice principal Chakal!" Frida said holding Marcus mouth.

"Hmmm...It's your first time here at this school and you already have made me angry!" Chakal said glaring at Marcus.

"Dude what is wrong with your nose? It's like got all these weird angles…is that even really a real nose?"

Chakal blood rushed and his skin turned red.

"Are you insane?!" Manny said looking at Marcus.

"Yes I am, why?"

"Oh please calm yourself chakal, he's not use to being in a new school is all," Principle tonino said patting Chakal's back. "He is new after all,"

Marcus smiled widely and innocently at Chakal.

Chakal Growled "I'm watching you…and you tow as well," Chakal said looking at Manny and Frida. Marcus quickly grabbed Marcus hand and they hurried down the hallway.

"Jeez it's no wonder you stopped going to school!" Manny said laughing. "That was so awesome!"

"Yeah! I never seen anyone talk to Chakal like that!" Frida said giggling.

"I'm actually scared of his nose…I swear it had eyes," Marcus said shivering.

"So this is the new kid that the principle was talking about!" a boy with a pink Mohawk said with his gang of friends. **(Yeah the bullies from the EL Tigre Cartoon, They never said their names so I have no idea who they are) **

"Oh Man it's these guys," Manny said glaring at them.

"Oh lord who are they? They looked so stupid…" Marcus said rubbing his head. At this point he had a headache from to much stuff that got on his nerves.

"What did you say new kid?! Say it to my face!" the pink haired Mohawk kid said.

Marcus glared right into the kids eyes. "Oh…so your that type of kid huh?"

**10min of butt kicking later **

"ahaha…we were just kidding around is all…no harm intended," the pink haired Mohawk kid said covered in bruises along with is other friends.

"Really? Well you just should have said so!" Marcus said dusting off his hands.

Manny and Frida laughed and chuckled rolling on the floor laughing.

After the little confrontation it was time for class. Marcus stopped at the door and looked at the teacher.

"Oh…My…God," Marcus said looking at Ms. Lupita.

"Oh! You must be the new student, Marcus Dupree right?" she asked smiling.

"Baby…you can call me whatever you like," Marcus said holding her hand.

"WILL YOU STOP!" Frida said whacking Marcus upside the head.

**After school (fun fact. I'm actually at school typing this. At this moment. I need to hurry and end this! So sorry, but I need to hurry and end this. LUNCH TIME!) **

"So how did you like school Marcus?" Frida asked.

"UGH JUST END THIS STORY ALREADY!" Marcus screamed.

**Ahaha yeah then end. **


End file.
